Trickster
by FireyFreedom
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting what appears to be a regular trickster. But thing's are never simple and Dean ends up with a new one night stand. Loki/Dean Slight Avengers xover


**If I owned Supernatural or the Avengers things would be a lot different. Also I wouldn't be posting stuff on Fanfic sites.**

Of course it would be a freaking god. Why people couldn't solve their own damn problems was beyond Dean. He was in the middle of Chicago tracking what looked like a trickster; an actual trickster not that dick Gabriel.

"Rough day?" A lightly accented voice asked.

Dean turned his head to see a business man sitting at the bar's counter next to him. "You might could say that."

The man grinned, "Two more of what he's having, and you can tell me all about it."

"You know I don't really ah, bat for your team."

The business man laughed, "The name's Magnus."

Dean shakes his hand before he knows what he's doing. Something about green eyes that laugh at him makes him take the offered shot and down it at once. Magnus throws back his head and laughs.

After an alarmingly good chat with Magnus, interrupted by Sam's call about another body, Dean's far more relaxed about the case. That is before he sees just what's left of Jessica Isuela. It's not a pretty sight.

That night, in the same bar, Sam's sitting in the corner doing more research, and Dean's chatting with Magnus again.

"So you in town for business or what?"

"Something like that."

"Hey man, you like rocking the mystery vibe or something?"

Magnus laughs again, he has a good laugh, "Something like that."

It's Dean's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll just check out the church then I'll head back," Dean hung up the cell phone, shutting the impala's door. Sam was already back at the motel doing research, nerd kid that he is, but several of the pranks had started in this one inner city church, so Dean grabbed a stake and headed inside.

The interior of the church was dark and gothic and Dean walked in carefully, eyes alert.

"Do you really think that little thing is going to do any good?"

The hunter whirls towards the alter, someone dressed in green battle armor is standing with his back to Dean.

"I hate to break it to you, but armor went out of fashion centuries ago."

"Ah Dean, you are amusing."

"Magnus."

Sure enough the businessman that's been chatting Dean up every night the past week is standing in front of him, dressed in obscure armor.

"Actually it's Loki."

Dean shifts in surprise, "The Norse God, that Loki?"

The same grin that's been flashed in Dean's direction over whiskey shots is now just a little bit more sinister, "Yes, that Loki."

"We didn't find any invocations."

"Yes, I didn't come here for these petty mortals."

"Then why are you here."

"You."

"Me? Little old me?"

Loki laughs, stepping down to the aisle in front of Dean, "Yes, little old you. You see most mortal hunters don't make all that much of an impact, on the grand scheme of things. But you and your brother? You stopped the Judeo-Christian apocalypse, and you routinely go up against pagan gods. You've made a difference. So I designed this little case to meet these two Hunters."

"Uh huh, you know innocent people have died."

"Look at you," Loki croons, "All hung up over a couple of human deaths. You get so self-righteous when I kill some of your kin. But how many gods have you brought down Dean?"

"Well, we all have our little hang ups."

"Yes, we do," Loki clicks his fingers, and suddenly they're no longer in a church, rather, they're in a jazz bar, slow dancing. "Don't make a fuss, you'll just attract attention."

Loki is no longer in his battle armor, back to the suit instead, but Dean is still wearing beat up jeans and plaid button up. "Where the hell are we," he snaps, off balance, and hang on why are they dancing.

"Just someplace of my own invention."

"Gods," Dean snaps annoyed.

Loki chuckles, "Would you prefer someplace a little more intimate?"

Another snap and they're in a condo, with a wall full of mirrors looking out into a busy city.

Dean walks towards the windows, stake falling from his fingers in shock, "Is that the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes it is," Loki is just behind him, close enough for Dean to feel his breath.

"Why are we in frigging Paris?"

"Amsterdam is more your style, would you prefer it there? I just prefer this condo."

It is a nice condo, new-age-y but comfortable. Either way, Dean has had enough with moving around, "Where's Sam?"

"Still wherever you left him; don't worry, I haven't touched him," suddenly Dean is being crowded against the window and a cool hand is tracing his stubble, "You're much more interesting."

It's not necessarily a surprise when Loki kisses him, but Dean still starts a bit when the hand that was stroking his cheek is suddenly holding him in place as lips move over his.

The kiss is slow, languid, meant to melt his bones and light a fire in his belly. Dean knows these types of kisses, is very good at giving them, and damn if Loki isn't at least as good as he is. But he's Dean Winchester and it's his job to hunt the sonovabitch that's currently kissing him.

Dean pulls back from the kiss, smacking his head on the window glass in the process, "I'm still going to kill you for those people's deaths."

Another predatory smile, "They mean so much to you? Then they never happened," and the mouth is back on his, coaxing him to open so Dean's lower lip can be sucked inside and toyed with.

Dean's body surges against Loki's even as he pulls back again. Before he can speak the god is peppering kisses down his jaw and to his throat, "Stop thinking, just let it go," a hand carding through his hair.

He should be worrying about Sam, about the pranks, but an open-mouthed nip to his ear and Dean is tilting his head and tugging on the god's hair.

"Finally," Loki breathes into his ear, sending shivers up Dean's spine, before Dean yanks him down to kiss him, no longer coaxing and sweet, this kiss is meant to take the burn in his belly and ignite it.

It's not long before they've both lost their shirts and Loki's slender fingers are working Dean through his jeans as they attempt to find somewhere more comfortable than the window.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean spots the white couch not very far away, and lifting the slender god by his hips, presses Loki into the couch.

Green eyes look back up into him, "You can't always be in control Dean."

"Maybe not," he smirks, "But this time, it looks like I am. Better luck next round." And yes there is going to be at least one more round before the night is up, Dean hasn't been this _on_ in a very long time, and neither one is naked yet.

There's a moment when he thinks Loki is going to call foul and switch their positions. When instead he throws back his neck, baring that pale neck in surrender Dean lets out a shaky, turned on breath before taking the invitation and laying first gentle kisses then possessive nips as his hands go to work unzipping black slacks. It's not really a surprise when there's nothing under the slacks.

Moving down from the pale neck down the god's chest, feeling strong hands try to tangle in too-short hair, licking a stripe up the cock nestled in soft black curls.

Loki whimpers, low in his throat, and Dean is struck by just how much power is being placed in his hands. It's thrilling and humbling and makes him think that he wouldn't mind being on the bottom next round.

One thing about having a god for a lover is how easy prep is, it's not long before Dean is sliding inside Loki, and isn't that just a mind fucking thought.

Kisses are traded as Dean thrusts into Loki again and again, feeling him writhe underneath him, tinges of power sparking at the hunter's skin. It's slow and languid, there'll be a moment for raw and fast later. Right now the two are learning each other's bodies.

When Dean comes, muffling a gasp into Loki's shoulder and feels the other clench with his own orgasm, he thinks he might have seen stars and creatures he can't even dream of behind his eyelids.

They lay there languidly in the aftermath, not cuddling, Dean thinks, because that wouldn't be manly, but enjoy the melted-bones feeling of a good orgasm and gearing up for round two.

Round two is announced by Loki's hand suddenly bruising Dean's hips as he throws the hunter against the doorway to what must be a bedroom, even as his mouth attacks the hunter's neck.

Now is the time for bruises and teeth, and Dean doesn't try to stifle the gasps and moans as Loki just takes from him.

There's no embarrassment when Dean lets Loki push him to his knees, taking the god's cock into his mouth, no shame when Dean is on his hands on knees on the bed, moaning and wanton as Loki's tongue fucks into his arse.

Just blinding pleasure and need and "fuck right there, do that again, _please_" and Loki gives and takes and possesses. It's hot and rough—Dean's going to have several bruises—and this time when he comes he's screaming.

Dean wakes up lost in comfortable sheets, sore and languid, a note in his lightly curled hand.

_ Dean,_

_ You're quite amusing, for a mortal. This isn't over. Feel free to use the apartment, when you're ready to go back just burn this note, you'll be returned to the church._

_ Loki_

"Well, that's just—" he doesn't finish whatever half-baked snark was on his tongue, instead he gets up and uses the plush shower, dresses and burns the note.

Back at the church, it's the next morning back in Chicago, Dean drives the impala back to the motel only to be met at the door by a worried Sam.

"Where the hell were you all night? I was worried you—" Sam catches sight of one of the hickies and sighs, "Jerk."

"Bitch, where's the fire?"

"Dean, everyone that died from pranks, they're all alive, no one even remembers the accidents."

"Son of a bitch, he really did it."

"He, who?"

"I met our trickster last night, it was Loki."

"Wait, the norse god Loki? That Loki?"

"The one and only, apparently he just wanted to meet us. Looks like we've gotten ourselves a bit of a reputation."

"Huh, well no harm done I guess."

And Sam drops the subject, for which Dean is grateful. It's not like Sam isn't aware that he does guys, it's just been awhile and Dean really doesn't want to talk about Loki, ever again.

Alone in an apartment in Paris the trickster god smirks to himself, already planning to see the unusual hunter again.

**Don't kill me for this. It's a present to my darling John, who is jealous of me, because I am going to go see Avengers tonight and she has to wait. Hopefully you'll still love me after this sweetie, it's special for you.**

**What do ya'll think, like? Hate? Oh my god just shut up and go away?**


End file.
